Convaleciente
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Me perdí en el alcohol para afrontar la pérdida. Me encuentro vacío y convaleciendo. De pronto llegó él y logré ver con claridad. Ahora sé dónde es mi lugar.


**Título: Convaleciente**

 **Pareja: Chris/Piers**

 **Rating: K**

 **Resumen:** **Me perdí en el alcohol para afrontar la pérdida. Me encuentro vacío y convaleciendo. De pronto llegó él y logré ver con claridad. Ahora sé dónde es mi lugar.**

* * *

 ** _You'll follow me back_** ** _  
With the sun in your eyes  
And on your own  
Bedshaped  
Two legs of stone  
You'll knock on my door  
And up we'll go  
In white lights_**

* * *

Cuando deposité la tercera botella de whisky, escuché pasar y estacionarse un auto. Yo miraba de reojo las paredes a mí alrededor, el agua a mis pies y las botellas a mis costados. Estaban vacías, al igual que la que tenía en mano, la cual vacié hace un par de minutos. Escucho unos pasos, se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Parecen que vienen hacia mí.

Levanté la mirada y noté una figura, tratando de alzarme del suelo donde yacía sentado. Con la visión borrosa no pude discernir si estaba asustado o enfadado, mas su voz sonaba rota, atemorizada. Me hablaba, pero no entendía nada. Sólo era un balbuceo constante del cual entendí poco.

—Déjame—murmuré, ronco y empezando a marearme.

Apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y hubiese caído en varias ocasiones que esa persona no estuviese allí. Intenté apartarle, pero se resistió y volvió a mi lado, sujetándome por la cintura, con mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Murmuró algo, no lo escuché.

Me llevó hasta su auto, ese que escuché estacionarse anteriormente. Me invitó a entrar en el lado del acompañante, mas me hice hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la acera empapada por la lluvia de la noche. Se hincó y tomó mi mano, la jaló y me puso nuevamente de pie. De un empujón, me obligó a entrar al coche.

Sentí mis piernas temblar, mis ojos cerrarse poco a poco con las luces del autopista por delante. Mis manos sudaban, mi cabeza daba vueltas y comenzaba a desarrollar una pequeña molestia por detrás de los ojos. La persona a mi lado, un hombre joven, lo deduje por su voz, me llamó. Lo ignoré a lo primero, al segundo llamado giré mi cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Qué?—solté hastiado y, en parte, molesto.

—Te llevaré a casa, Chris—me dijo, decidido.

Yo chasqueé la lengua y recosté mi cabeza en el vidrio por el resto del viaje. Me entretuve mirando las gotitas golpear contra el cristal y con los autos pasar e ir en apuros, todos borrosos. Gruñí con el dolor de cabeza creciendo en mis sienes y en la parte de atrás de mis ojos. Me froté el puente de la nariz, luego las sienes. Dolía y crecía cada vez más. Al igual que el agujero instalado sobre mi pecho. Me revolvía y me hundía en mí mismo. Fui tonto al creer que el alcohol borraría todo. Aún sigo viéndoles delante de mí, sufriendo y yo sin poder nada. Sin poder moverme, con las piedras de piedra. Derramé una lágrima la cual tallé con la manga de mi camisa apenas abandonó mi ojo.

Pasada la media hora, él aparcó cerca de una casa la que deduje como mía. Él bajó primero para ayudarme a bajar a mí. Me tomó por la cintura como hizo antes y me llevó a la puerta de la casa. Tanteó entre los bolsillos de mis jeans y, al no encontrar lo que buscaba, pidió con voz firme:

—Las llaves.

—No las tengo—respondí vacilante, entrecerrando los ojos para notar la incertidumbre en su rostro.

—Chris, por favor, las llaves.

Al mirarme detenidamente, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa, justo por encima de mi pecho. De allí sacó un par de llaves, de la cual usó una para abrir la puerta y meterme dentro con él. Me saqué su mano de encima, estaba hastiado de que me ayudara. No quería ayuda; no la necesitaba. En cambio, insistía con palabrerías que no hacían más que aumentar mi dolor de cabeza. Llevé mi mano a mi frente, frotándome bruscamente.

— ¿Puedes solo o te ayudo?—comentó. Al ver mi cara de confusión, añadió—. Que si puedes acostarte solo o necesitas ayuda, Chris—Y se cruzó de brazos.

—Puedo solo—respondí, mirando todo a mí alrededor. Al dar un paso, caí de espaldas hasta quedarme recostado contra la pared. Le escuché bufar y se acercó a mí, volviendo a la misma posición para levantarme y dirigirme hacia mi habitación. Allí me recostó sobre la cama, yo tenía el brazo sobre mis ojos, queriendo opacar la luz clara. Sólo le sentí quitarme los zapatos y recostarme extendido en la cama.

No lo escuché al irse, estaba entre dormido y sólo me quedó el recuerdo de unas pocas palabras, cuales no recuerdo, al cerrar la puerta.

Tres toques a la puerta de mi habitación y cesó. Abrí los ojos, encontré la luz del sol colándose por las cortinas blancas y el trinar estridente de un pájaro sobre la ventana, picoteando el cristal. Había amanecido, aunque el dolor seguía presente, estaba mucho mejor. Me levanté, tenía la camisa sudada y los cabellos hechos una maraña cuando me vi en el espejo del baño. Si bien eso era normal, me extrañó el aroma proveniente de la cocina.

Di unos pasos torpes hasta llegar allí. Vi a Piers de pie, desenvolviéndose por toda la cocina como si de la suya se tratase. Tarareaba una canción tranquila, tan solemne y pacífica.

—Piers—murmuré, acercándome un poco más.

Cuando giró, noté en su rostro una sonrisa afable, cálida en contraste con sus ojos, los cuales denotaban firmeza, seguridad. Suele ser tan difícil de descifrar, pero, a la vez, tan transparente. Estando a unos pocos pasos de distancia, respondió en tono alegre:

—Buenos días, Chris—y continuó cocinando lo que no pude deducir, luego añadió, de espaldas—. Espero que te gusten el tocino y los huevos fritos y demás.

Yo asentí estúpidamente y él se giró.

Me acerqué, sólo un poco más. Hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Luego, hablé:

—Lo de anoche…

—Estabas casi en el otro mundo—interrumpió, con tono grave y severo. Yo me encogí de hombros—. Tuviste suerte de que te haya encontrado. Y, por favor—ahora giró, limpiándose la mano con una servilleta—, no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Torcí mi boca, un gesto de disgusto, vergüenza. Entonces él volvió a su labor, ignorándome por el resto de la mañana. Me había sentado a desayunar cuando él se marchó. No supe a dónde, sólo me dijo que tenía algo pendiente. Después de terminar, llevé mi plato a la cocina, depositándolo en el lavavajilla junto con los cubiertos. Media hora más tarde, él ya había regresado con un paquete entre manos.

—Toma—me dijo, entregándome la bolsa.

Yo observé el interior; allí había algunos pasteles y tartas, claramente de mis sabores favoritos. Alcé la vista un segundo, encontrándomelo mirando a la pared y, cuando volvió a mí, regresé a la bolsa.

—Gracias—vacilé, lanzándolo al aire como si estuviese solo. No lo vi, pero sentí su mirada sobre mí y en sus labios una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿De qué va todo esto, de todas formas?—inquirí, hablándole a la bolsa, revolviendo su interior para encontrarme con otras cosas como algunos chocolates.

Al contemplarlo, noté en sus ojos un brillo poco usual en él, pocas veces lo he visto, y son contadas con los dedos de una mano; y aun así sobraban. Boqueó un momento, luego relamió sus labios y dijo con fluidez:

—Es que debo cuidar del mayor capitán de la B.S.A.A

Su ceño se frunció al verme torcer el gesto, entonces añadió:

— ¿Pasa algo?

Yo negué, lento y cansado. Si tan sólo supiera el por qué, no preguntaría eso.

He dejado la B.S.A.A, fue menos de seis meses, cuando perdí un pelotón de novatos en una misión. Les había jurado por lo más sagrado que tengo, que volverían sanos y salvos a casa. Les mentí, claramente les mentí, y eso, valió en la redundancia de mis encuentros con el alcohol. Pasaron los días, mi conciencia taladraba mi cabeza como ruido de alarma. Era insoportable y parecía no parar nunca. Piers me había dicho, en ese entonces, que ellos murieron con honor y gloria. Pero, ¿eso vale más que la vida de una persona? Parece que este chico no ha aprendido nada. Sigue dejándose cegar por los instintos de la guerra. Y yo, con mayor sinceridad, no quiero continuar con todo esto.

—He ido a ver sus lápidas. Las flores estaban marchitas, las cambié—comenté, dejando caer mis hombros.

Él suspiró, con pesadez. Apreté los labios, los ojos y la bolsa entre mis manos.

—Eso es bueno—respondió, tranquilo.

—Sí, eso creo—divagué.

—Chris, escucha. No puedes continuar con eso. ¿De acuerdo? Ellos están…

— ¿Muertos? ¿Eso quisiste decir, Piers?—le enfrenté, adelantándome un par de pasos, quedando frente a su cuerpo—. No morirán si su recuerdo sigue vivo.

Piers bufó, dándose la vuelta y después volvió a encararme.

—Sí, Chris. Están muertos y es algo que no puedes evitar—exclamó, en tono fuerte sin llegar a ser un grito.

—Pude haberlo evitado y lo sabías, Piers—le señalé con el dedo, frunciendo el cejo con enojo.

— ¿Y si el destino lo quiso así? ¿Qué harías? ¿Llorar como cobarde de bar en bar?

No sé en qué momento le empujé, pero retrocedió lo suficiente hasta quedar contra la pared.

—Eres un idiota—finalizó, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de golpe, yéndose ve a saber dónde.

La mañana pasó tranquila, sin mucho para hacer más que ver la televisión, o leer un libro de esos que no tuve tiempo de leer en mis tiempos.

No fue sino hasta la noche cuando Piers volvió, con una bolsa entre sus manos. Ésta vez más grande que la anterior. Dentro habían algunas verduras y carne, creo que era filetes o chuletas, no supe deducir. No me atreví a acercarme, tampoco quería romper el cómodo silencio entre ambos. Y sobre reclamarle sus cuidados de nada serviría. A veces se fastidia por eso, y no ando de humor para discusiones.

A cambio, me dediqué a observar sus acciones, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y mi mentón entre ellos. Volvió a tararear, la misma melodía tranquila de hoy a la mañana. Entonces, comenzó a cantarla en el mismo tono suave.

— _Many the times I ran with you down. The rainy roads of our old town…_

La conocía, solía escucharla de más joven.

— _Many the lives we lived in each day and buried altogether_ _…_ —continué, tratando de llegar a la misma nota que él, mas fue inútil.

Piers se detuvo, no cantó más después de eso. Sólo siguió cocinando en silencio, sin mirarme, siquiera dirigirme la palabra. Al terminar de servir la cena, y se marchó sin despedirse. Tampoco tuve tiempo de agradecerle.

Me dispuse a comer, sin apetito. Me dediqué a revolver la comida, volviendo a la misma rutina de no comer. De la heladera saqué una botella de licor, uno viejo, de mis 39 años cuando Claire aún seguía viviendo conmigo. Había vaciado la botella, en algo de una hora, o menos.

Aunque por mucho alcohol que tenga en sangre, sigo llorando de impotencia, de rabia, por no poder haber hecho nada en ese momento que ellos más me necesitaron. Yo se los había prometido y les fallé. ¿Cómo les diría a los padres? De seguro ellos no comprenderán la pérdida frente a tus ojos. Ojos que ahora yacen rojos por las lágrimas y el alcohol. Me refregué con el dorso de la mano, ésta se empapó de lágrimas. La limpié con mis jeans y me erguí para caminar a mi habitación, sollozando en el trayecto. Dos pasos más y escuché la puerta abrirse, Piers asomándose por el pasillo.

— ¡Chris!—exclamó, trotando hacia mí, quitándome la botella a la pasada. No hice ningún esfuerzo por arrebatársela. De todos modos, estaba vacía—. Prometiste no volver a hacerlo—farfulló, furioso.

—No, no lo hice—contrarresté.

—Sí, lo hiciste por ellos—admitió, tirando la botella al suelo, estallando en pequeñas partes. Mi rostro palideció, decayendo poco a poco en la angustia. Caí de rodillas, mis brazos colgando y mis ojos inundándose nuevamente. Piers, al verme en ese estado, se arrodilló conmigo, estrechándome entre sus brazos por la parte de mis hombros. Sus dedos colándose por mis cabellos, murmurándome cosas que no entendí. Lo único que sabía era que me sujetaba y no me dejaba caer sobre las esquirlas.

—Algún día nos iremos al cielo, con luces blancas, ¿sabes?—dijo, lo único que entendí—. No lo creo, pero, ¿qué sé yo? Sólo lo sé.

Yo asentí contra su pecho. Sus manos palmándome la parte alta de la espalda. Luego se puso de pie para llevarme hacia la habitación y dejarme recostado allí. Una última mirada desde el umbral de la puerta y apagó la luz, cerrando la puerta tras él. No sin antes de dedicarme una sonrisa, esas que suele usar para calmarme. Giré, mirando a la pared. Traté de cerrar los ojos y dormir. No pude. Resonaban sus gritos de ayuda a la lejanía, miles de pasos lejos de mí. Corrí todo lo que pude, corrí hasta agotar hasta mis reservas. En cuanto llegué, todo se había ido al infierno.

Sus rostros, pálidos y esqueléticos, sin expresión alguna. Sus ojos perdidos en la nada. Sé perfectamente que he pasado por eso varias veces, pero con ellos era diferente. Eran jóvenes, con 19 años. Claire a esa edad estaba estudiando en una universidad, no arriesgando su vida.

Parece que grité porque Piers corrió hacia la habitación, entrando a los apurones.

— ¿Qué sucede?—trastabilló, atropellando las palabras.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño—logré gesticular. Me froté el rostro, me sentía exhausto mas no podía dormirme. Piers, con la mirada en mí, murmuró en la oscuridad:

— ¿Quieres que me quede aquí?—Al no ver mi respuesta, insistió—. Chris…

Yo asentí una vez, con suavidad. Él dispuso a traer la silla del escritorio y la colocó continua a la cama. Poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, agachando la cabeza. En un momento quedó dormido, en la misma posición. Yo aún no podía dormirme, temía sentir los ojos de mis compañeros clavándose en mí, culpándome de sus muertes. Alargué la mano y la apoyé sobre el dorso de la mano de Piers. Ahí sentí un alivio profundo, acto seguido, el sueño.

Así pasaron los días, de lunes a viernes como aves volando. Piers pasaba la mayor de su tiempo cuidado de mí, vigilando que no caiga nuevamente en la fastidiosa rutina. Sentí vergüenza incluso, porque debo tener a otra persona que cuide de mí siendo mayor. Era penoso y lamentable. Debo de admitir que me sentí bien, mejor que en varios años atrás. La soledad se disipaba a paso lento, y cada día tenía a alguien para alegrarme la mañana. Ese alguien era Piers.

Volví a levantarme como estos tres meses pasados, con la compañía de Piers en la casa, cocinando específicamente. Por más que intento ayudarle, él se niega. Solamente me queda mirarle desde la mesa, mientras él tararea una canción; a veces la canta y yo le sigo. Al final, sonríe ampliamente. Yo también le sonreía, con sinceridad, y me quedaba a esperarle hasta que termine.

Cuando finalizó, volteó hacia a mí, dirigiéndome una mirada indescifrable. Su tono de voz al hablar era suave, amable.

—Tengo asuntos que hacer, Chris—me dijo, apretándome el hombro con firmeza a la pasada, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde irás?—inquirí, girando mi torso sobre la silla para mirarle, apoyando mi brazo sobre el espaldar.

—A la central, tengo una nueva misión—comentó, estando a punto de salir, sosteniendo la puerta con su mano. Una última mirada y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

La palabra _"misión"_ quedó retumbando dentro de mí. Iba de un lado a otro, removiendo memorias sobre la calma. ¿Y si le pierdo? ¿Y si no le vuelvo a ver? El estómago entero se me hizo un nudo, sentí un hormigueo constante en mis manos. Supuse que sería el frío, por lo que me fui a acostarme para ver si mañana por la mañana estaría conmigo.

¡Y qué equivocado estaba!

Pasó la mañana y él no estaba allí. Pensé que se tardaría un poco más de lo esperado, así que me dispuse a esperar por él, sentado en la mesa, mirando la puerta a la espera de su llegada. Cada día fue así, sentarme a esperarle hasta caer agotado en la noche junto a una botella de licor. En el día, le fui a buscar. Corrí despavorido por las calles, gritando su nombre; nadie escuchaba.

Cayó la noche, aún seguía buscándole y no le encontraba. Le buscaba con una botella en mano a medio terminar. Fui a la central, tal vez allí me darían información, pero no tuve las agallas suficientes como para aparecerme de la nada luego de haber renunciado. Todo por un cobarde, como dijo Piers. Descendí por la calle paralela, en dirección al bar al que habituaba ir.

La gente me miraba extrañada al volver a verme, luego de tantos meses. Me senté en el rincón más alejado de todos, ese donde apenas se ve claramente. Una camarera se me acercó, depositó su palma sobre la mesa y golpeteó con la punta de su índice. No quise alzar la mirada, ya la conocía y no me sentía con el valor suficiente para hablarle no más para pedirle una botella de whisky. Esperó unos segundos, resopló estridente y se marchó, apareciendo luego de unos pocos minutos.

Asentí en agradecimiento. Ella respondió, preocupada:

—Ten cuidado, cariño. Hay muchas personas a las que les importas.

Apreté el pico de la botella, casi que estalla en pedazos. Estaba bromeando, ¿no? ¿A quién más voy a tener? Claire es la única, salvo Jill que anda perdida entre misiones, o Leon que está en su misma situación. Luego está Piers y, a la vez, no está. ¿Será que habrá muerto? Eso explica el porqué de su tardanza. No quise pensar en lo peor, pero hay que ser realistas. Las posibilidades de morir son elevadas, yo lo sé más que nadie.

Bebí el último sorbo antes de acabar con la bebida. Los ojos dolían, los mareos se hacían más constantes y mi garganta parecía ahogarse a sí misma con el nudo que allí yacía. Ese chico, tan distinto a los demás, logró alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño, incluso de mí mismo; como cuando me auto-destruía cargando con la culpa de las varias muertes de mis equipos. Pudo sostenerme en mis momentos difíciles, ¿y ahora a dónde iré sino tengo a nadie quien me espere?

Aprieto un poco más el cuerpo de la botella. Las últimas palabras zumban en mis oídos.

 _Alguien quien me espere._

Mentiría si dijese que no sonreí con esas palabras. Me removí, incómodo, sobre el asiento de cuero. Piers me hizo ver lo que valgo, lo que me rodea sin necesidad de ser nada cercano. Me deprimí ante esa frase. Realmente quiero a Piers, de una manera más intensa que a cualquier otra persona; incluso más que a mí mismo. Sin embargo, toda alegría de poder tener una oportunidad con él, se ve desvanecida al pensar en su muerte joven.

¿Y si no le vuelvo a ver? ¿He de vivir así para toda mi vida? ¿Miserable y ebrio?

Tras la tercera botella, me levanté, mareado, y caminé hacia la puerta del bar luego de haber dejado dinero sobre la mesa. Mis ojos se tornaron rojo; no supe deducir si fue por las lágrimas que lentamente inundaban mis párpados, o los altos grados de alcohol. Arrastraba los pies al andar, mi humor decayó poco a poco, volviendo a recordar a mis soldados. La promesa inconclusa de salvarles de lo que sea, entre ellos, Piers.

Sacudí la cabeza, buscando alejar esos sentimientos, no lo logré. Me había sentado contra un muro en plena vereda, en una calle deshabitada, cuando las voces empezaron a sonar en mi mente. Escuché a Marcos, a Finn. Los escuché a todos morirse en agonía. Yo, al otro lado, no podía hacer nada. Estaban encerrados, sufriendo. Quise estirar mi mano, al menos hacerles saber que estaba allí, sin embargo, palidecieron en crisálidas.

Tallé mis ojos con la manga de la chaqueta, apartando las lágrimas de mis ojos. Pensé en ellos, en sus muertes. También pensé en Piers, en la cantidad de veces que recorrimos estas calles.

Imaginé mis días sin él a partir de ahora. Solo, aburrido, ahogándome en whisky barato. Quise escapar pero no puedo. Muchas veces lo he intentado, sólo Piers puede, o podía. Prefiero pensar en la primera.

Miré a un gato (negro), mirándome. Se relamía la pata, aseándose. Huyó despavorido cuando comenzó a llover. Las pequeñas gotas se colaban por mi chaqueta, empapándola apresuradamente. Intenté levantarme, pero caí en el intento. La cabeza me dolía y todo daba vueltas y vueltas. En este momento, querría tener a Piers conmigo.

Piers entraba despreocupado, como siempre. Su sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Se le veía feliz, aunque no sé por qué, tampoco era algo de mi incumbencia. Se acercó a mí para abrazarme, envolviéndome por el cuello. Hundiéndose en el recoveco de mi cuello, riendo suavemente. Yo no me movía, permanecía estupefacto con dos piernas de piedra. Su voz, jovial y relajante, volvía a cantar la misma canción de siempre, aunque esta vez su voz se iba rompiendo poco a poco durante el transcurso de la melodía. Apreté los labios, alzando mis manos hacia sus caderas, depositándolas ahí. Entonces las deslicé y dejé que cantase sobre mi oído mientras hundía mi rostro en su hombro. Susurrándole que sentía todos y cada uno mis errores, mas no respondía, continuaba cantando.

 _Many the times I ran with you down,  
The rainy roads of our old town.  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether.  
_ _Don't laugh at me.  
Don't look away._

Lo estreché contra mi cuerpo al escuchar las líricas de la canción.

 _You'll follow me back with the sun in your eyes  
And on your own.  
_ _Bedshaped,  
Two legs of Stone_

«—Te seguiré—pensé—, te seguiré a dónde sea, Piers, pero, por favor, no me abandones ahora. No ahora que es cuando más te necesito.»

 _You'll knock on my door and up we'll go  
In white light._

—Nos iremos al Cielo en luces blancas, Piers. Por favor, quédate. Aunque sean unos pocos minutos. —Susurré, apretándole más entre mis brazos, quería fundirle en mí y que nunca me dejara. Cerré los ojos, aspirando su aroma el cual se desvaneció cuando un pitido me despertó realmente.

La habitación era blanca. Estaba postrado en una camilla, con una suave y gruesa manta blanca tapándome desde la cintura para abajo. A la izquierda, una máquina con un pitido estridente. Por el otro, estaba él, apoyado sobre el borde de la camilla con sus brazos entrecruzados. Estaba dormido, lo noté por la respiración constante.

Alcé mi mano, queriendo acariciar sus cabellos revueltos. Se removía entre sueños, quejándose entre gruñidos. Me sonreí amplio. El cosquilleo le despertó pareciese.

— ¿Qué hora es?—murmuró, refregándose los ojos a la vez que estiraba su cuerpo.

—No tengo idea—respondí, en tono bajo—, supongo que todavía es temprano.

—Eres un idiota—susurró, volviendo a su posición anterior para volver a dormir.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho—respondí, en tono leve—, ¿te molesta?—le dije, poniendo mi mano sobre sus cabellos. Él negó con la cabeza. Continué acariciando sus cabellos, notando cómo reflejaban la luz que se colaba penosamente por la ventana. Le hacía ver más claro.

—Pudiste haberte muerto por hipotermia—habló, con el rostro oculto por sus brazos. Yo torcí el gesto, sin alejar mi mano—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsivo e idiota?

—No pude evitarlo—declaré, vacilante.

—Claro.

Pasaron apenas unos minutos, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, cuando él decidió continuar con la conversación.

—¿Volverás?—inquirió, levantando la cabeza para apoyar el mentón en sus brazos y mirarme.

—No sé de qué estás hablando—miento, alejando mi mano. Él gruñó debido a eso y frunció el entrecejo.

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero—reprochó, molesto—, hay muchas personas que te esperan, Chris.

—¿A un cobarde borracho y depresivo?—contrarresté. Piers negó moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

—No, a un capitán—entonó, poniendo énfasis en la última palabra. Mi corazón se ensanchó por el modo que tiene de pronunciarlo. Especialmente cuando me llama.

Lo dice con orgullo, listo para acatar cada orden que le dé. Sin embargo, ahora es totalmente diferente. Ese tono orgulloso no suena igual, es algo más que eso. Es más cercano, íntimo. No hice más que sonreír, Piers me imitó.

—No lo sé—respondo, vacilando. Piers, que hasta ahora parecía emocionado, torció el gesto con tristeza—, pero tal vez lo haga por ti—agregué, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Piers pareció brillar, su gesto logró retorcerme en lo más profundo. Admito que nunca podría decepcionarle, no puedo arrebatarle esa sonrisa.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?—pregunto. Piers parece recapitular toda la información por el gesto que sostiene con sus labios.

—Te has desmayado en plena calle, ¡encima estaba lloviendo!—exclamó eso último, alzando sus manos. Yo empecé a reírme suavemente—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Nada, es que eres adorable cuando te enojas—respondo y vuelvo a reír cuando él se cruza de brazos, girando el rostro claramente sonrojado—. ¿Qué más?

—Presentaste síntomas de hipotermia. Habían llamado a todos tus conocidos y nadie pudo hacer nada, porque se hallaban de viaje, lejos de aquí. Entonces tuve que abandonar mi misión para venir a verte. Es que sin mí te mueres—relató, riendo a lo último. Yo lo hice también—. Has estado aquí por dos días.

—¿Bajo tus cuidados?—cuestiono, aunque sonó más a una afirmación irrefutable. Piers asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

—Y el de algunas enfermeras. Tú sabes—agregó, alzando sus hombros—. Ahora, por tu culpa—me señaló—, me duele el cuello.

Largué una carcajada y él frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?—pregunté, aún con la voz tomada por risas.

—Por tu culpa, me tuve que dormir en esta camilla espantosa—la señaló con su palma abierta. Yo volví a reír y él se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la pared de su derecha, haciéndole un puchero a la nada.

Analizando su perfil, noté que tiene un pequeño lunar por debajo del mentón izquierdo, uno muy sutil debido al pañuelo que cubría su cuello. Sus cabellos se alzaban al aire en el extremo sobre su frente, lo demás era corto y bien arreglado, con gel, supongo. Sus ojos eran castaños, un castaño muy claro que, si lo miras de cerca, se le notan tintes de verde bosque en ellos. Y por si fuera poco, su sonrisa radiante combina perfectamente con todo, haciéndole aún más atractivo.

Tomé su mano con la mía, apretándola suavemente para llamarle la atención. Sonreí leve y él agachó la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

— ¿Tú realmente crees que me veo adorable cuando me enojo?—preguntó, luego de haberse instalado un silencio cómodo entre ambos por unos minutos. Asentí una vez y él largó una pequeña risa—. No te creo—agregó.

—Lo digo en serio, Piers—respondí, sin poder borrarme la sonrisa de estúpido del rostro. Piers negó suavemente con la cabeza, yo apreté más su mano.

—El doctor dijo que te darán el alta dentro de unas semanas—comentó hacia la camilla—. Claro, sólo si muestras mejoras.

—Mejoraré, lo prometo—le dije.

Piers asintió un par de veces y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde irás?

—A traerte comida. Ya casi es tu hora del almuerzo y sabemos cómo te pones si no comes—su tono divertido al pronunciar lo último logró hacerme fruncir el ceño y él se rió. Creo que me lo merezco por hacerle apenar.

—Claro, claro—respondí con fingida molestia.

Después se marchó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Quedé mirando la puerta por unos segundos, imaginando la silueta de Piers volverse hacia mí. Pensando en las posibilidades de poder comentarle lo que tengo en el pecho. ¿Cómo le digo lo que siento si tengo miedo? Miedo de perderlo para siempre y yo termine por aislar este sentimiento y acabe por envolverlo en una coraza.

Llevé mi mano a mi pecho y apreté el lado del corazón. Cómo dolía cargar todo esto y no poder decirle nada. Y si le digo, le pierdo.

Me entristece pensar en que ya estuve lo bastante alejado de él como para arriesgarme de nuevo. Al analizar todas las posibilidades, se me ocurre una idea la cual llevaré a cabo más tarde, porque Piers regresó con mi comida. La depositó en la mesa al final de la camilla y deslizó ésta hasta llegarme a la cintura. Me senté, apoyándome contra el espaldar con algunas almohadas por detrás. Así me dispuse a comer, en silencio y con Piers observándome. Al cabo de tiempo, preguntó, curioso:

— ¿Está bueno?

Yo asentí repetidas veces. Es decir, es un plato de un filete demasiado jugoso y verduras al horno, apenas tostadas. Piers sabe que esto me fascina, pero más me fascina si él es quien lo hace.

Corté un trozo de carne y estiré el tenedor hacia Piers. Pareció captar la idea porque negó, alzando su mano por delante de la carne. Yo insistí, sonriéndole. Al final rodó los ojos y probó el bocado. El gemido característico al probar una buena comida es el mismo que hizo Piers al masticar la carne. Yo sonreí, llevándome el tenedor a la boca con la intención de degustar el sabor de su boca. Sabía dulce y suave, parecía chocolate.

—¿Te has comprado un chocolate y a mí no?—pregunté, enarcando las cejas mientras llevaba otro pedazo de carne a mi boca.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestionó, con la boca llena.

—Porque el tenedor tiene tu sabor y parece que has comido chocolate—respondí, enseñándole el tenedor. Piers se atragantó con la carne y negó con el dedo, golpeándose el pecho con la mano libre. Esbocé una sonrisa amplia y él pareció enojarse porque volvió a fruncir sus labios y el entrecejo.

Tras eso, no habló más, no hasta que el doctor vino y le pidió con amabilidad que el tiempo de visita había acabado. Piers asintió y se marchó, antes dedicándome una sonrisa pequeña pero brillante. Mi corazón bombeó fuerte ante eso, segundo después parecía pararse. Definitivamente, ése es el indicado.

En los próximos días, volvimos a lo mismo. Piers visitándome por la mañana, trayéndome algo para comer, variaba dependiendo del día. Los lunes me daba carne y verduras. Los martes, miércoles y jueves comidas variadas y sólo los viernes se me permitía algo de chatarra como una hamburguesa. A Piers no le agradaba ese tipo de comida, pero siempre cedía ante mí, aunque sea por dedicarle una sonrisa.

También traía algunos libros con crucigramas o de literatura, en los primeros me ayudaba a completarlos puesto que suelo ser algo torpe con las palabras. Para mí encajan todas las que tienen la misma cantidad de letras en una sola fila. Son iguales y no veo la diferencia como para evitarme el borrarlas y volverlas a escribir en otro lugar. Además, leíamos juntos el libro afamado de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry: "El principito". Lo había leído de pequeño, aunque la nostalgia vuelve al releerlo. Es como cuando mamá me lo leía a mí y a Claire por las noches antes de dormir. Entre todas sus palabras y frases con alguna moraleja, una fue la que quedó grabada en mi mente y, desde entonces, no me la he podido quitar.

 _"Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien: lo esencial es invisible a los ojos"_

Entonces miré a Piers quien permanecía concentrado en su lectura. Le contemplaba en silencio, sin que él lo notara. Allí fue cuando comprendí el significado de esa frase. Al mirarle comprendí todo y la verdad es que tenía razón; lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Sonreí al ver que giraba hacia mí. Cuando salga de aquí, le diré.

Por la puerta entró el doctor junto con una enfermera. Comprobaron todos los artefactos a mí alrededor y, en un asentimiento cómplice, se dispusieron a quitarme todo de encima. Estupefacto, miré hacia ellos quienes me tomaron para ponerme de pie. En efecto, pude sin mayor esfuerzo. Piers pareció alegrarse, porque le escuché reírse por lo bajo.

Al enviarme a cambiarme, el doctor continuó dándole algunas indicaciones a Piers para cuando vuelva a casa. Salí del cuarto de baño y, para entonces, el doctor se había marchado, dejando a Piers solo en la habitación. Caminé hasta su lado, tomando mi chaqueta a la pasada y salimos de allí.

Afuera estaba fresco, el sol apenas se asomaba y sus rayos no eran suficientes para calentar el ambiente. Piers se había cubierto la boca con su pañuelo y frotaba sus manos enérgicamente. Se dirigió hacia su motocicleta y allí se sentó, encendiéndola.

—¿Vamos?—me preguntó.

—Sí, pero primero—me acerqué lo suficiente como para notar el verde en sus ojos—, déjame acomodarte el pañuelo.

Dicho esto, desenvolví su cuello, dejando descubierta solamente la parte delantera. Él miraba atento a todo lo que hacía, incluso cuando relamí mis labios. Suspiré pesadamente y por fin sellé mis labios con los suyos. Piers retrocedió un poco apenas hicimos contacto, sin embargo, le empujé desde la nuca, con la mano, para atraerlo a mí.

Fue suave, cálido. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la nada, bien abiertos. Sus manos tiritaban y su cuerpo se estremecía cuando posaba mis manos sobre sus caderas, atrayéndolo a mí. Al no recibir respuesta, me separé un poco, logrando ver el brillo en sus labios y su aliento enfriarse en el aire.

—Volveré…—susurré, cerca de su boca—, volveré sólo por ti y nos iremos arriba con las luces blancas. Pero todavía, sigo convaleciendo. Necesitaré un tiempo para mejorarme completamente, ¿te apetece ir a casa?

Piers asintió un par de veces, maravillado. Yo sonreí ampliamente, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, depositando otro beso aunque un poco más apagado, sólo contacto. Cuando por fin decidí separarme, él lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, apretándome hacia él.

—¿Piers?—le llamé. Él escondió el rostro entre mi cuello e inhaló todo el aire fresco que pudo—, ¿Piers?—insistí.

—Sólo abrázame…—murmuró, sentí algo frío recorrer por mi cuello, supuse que serían algunas lágrimas.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso y lo estreché contra mi cuerpo, sintiendo su risa leve sobre mi piel. Mi mente todavía procesaba el momento y dudaba de que fuese cierto. Pero su voz me refutó todo. Ésta sonaba real, cercana y con la misma tibieza de siempre, ahora sobre mi piel y eso, me hacía estúpidamente feliz. Así como en el sueño, comenzó a canturrear la canción, en tono suave.

 _Many the times I ran with you down,  
The rainy roads of our old town.  
Many the lives we lived in each day  
And buried altogether._

Sonreí y continué con la canción, con el mismo volumen y entonación.

 _You'll follow me back with the sun in your eyes  
And on your own._

Entonces él rió por lo bajo, una risa fresca y jovial. Mientras que yo comprendí dónde era mi lugar al escucharle. Después de eso, el sol se escondió detrás de una nube y apagó el calor, por lo que tuvimos que abrazarnos aún con más fuerza. He así cómo quería estar, aunque sea por unos minutos o para siempre.

* * *

 **Saludos,**

 _ **Ronald B. Knox**_


End file.
